


Call Me Any, Anytime

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Post TGC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Harry and Eggsy can't spend Christmas together, much to the annoyance of everyone involved.





	Call Me Any, Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 15: We’re stuck in different cities, so we won’t be together for Christmas. We end up talking on the phone for hours, to the annoyance of our families

It was October before Merlin woke up from the coma. They had found him after the mine went off, brought him back to the plane, and with Ginger’s help through the comms, activated the on-board cryo chamber, to keep Merlin stable until they got him back to Kentucky. 

He had to undergo multiple surgeries, but his injuries healed well, all things considered. Physical therapy would take another couple of months, but Merlin was now ready to be fitted for prosthetics. Eggsy had suggested to ‘go Gazelle’ and walk around on swords, but Merlin had shut down that idea very quickly. In moments that weren’t tainted by a depressive phase he had made some plans of his own, for how to customise his new legs.

First, though, he had to get used to a normal pair of prosthetics. Better to fall and break a conventional version rather than the high tech one he had in mind for himself. 

\------

Eggsy and Harry had spent a lot of time together over the last couple of months. Rebuilding Kingsman was a huge endeavour, even with all the help from Statesman. It wasn’t just about the shop, or the mansion. While a lot of the staff had survived, as they weren’t on Poppy’s list of targets, they still had lost a lot of agents. A lot of friends. 

There had been happy news, as well. Percival had not been at home, when it blew up. He had been visiting the Spencer’s, as it would have been James’ 45th birthday the next day, and he was invited to have a piece of cake with his former parents-in-law.

Roxy had had enough time to run towards the blast-proof panic room, that was installed in every agent’s quarters at the mansion. A team from the Berlin office had been sent to the UK locations of Kingsman after they were being alerted to the explosions, and dug her out of the debris.

Kay and Bedivere had been on mission in Laos, and had finished their mission, before being contacted by Percival and Roxy, and headed to join them in Berlin. 

But it wasn’t just that they had to rebuild so much of what they used to have, that kept Eggsy close to his mentor. Even without all of that, Eggsy would have resolutely refused to leave Harry’s side. After all, how many times did you actually get the thing that you had wished for most?

Finding out that Harry had survived had left him quite emotional. Adding to that the news of Roxy’s survival, as well as Merlin’s, had been a lot to take in, and after everything that went down in Cambodia, Eggsy was glad to be able to lean on Harry for support.

Tilde had gotten the antidote in time, thankfully, but wouldn’t speak to Eggsy for another two weeks. She had suddenly appeared at Michelle’s doorstep one day, after finding the house in Stanhope Mews in rubble. They had talked and talked, but in the end decided to call things off. Eggsy couldn’t imagine life as a royal consort, and the publicity it brought with it, and especially now that Harry was back from the dead, he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere other than London.

Tilde went back to Stockholm, resuming her duties, and every now and then, the two would send a text, checking in on each other. She was also the first to learn of Eggsy and Harry’s relationship, after the two got together during the autumn. Eggsy felt he owed it to her to tell her, and was glad to hear that she was happy for him. Apparently she had seen it coming, after hearing how her then-boyfriend talked about the man over the course of their relationship, and the miracle that was Harry’s return to him.

For the first time in a long, long time, Eggsy had truly been happy. Merlin got better every day, the shop had opened again, although away from Savile Row, his mum and Daisy were healthy and happy, and Harry… well, Harry was a dramatic old man, who still had problems with hallucinatory butterflies, as well as depth perception, but he was the love of his life, and nothing would ever make him feel different about their relationship.

That was right until Harry announced that he would spend the last two weeks of December in Kentucky.

“Excuse me?” Eggsy was shocked at the words coming out of Harry’s mouth.

“There’s lots to do, Eggsy, better to get it over with before the new year.”

“Yeah, alright, but you do understand that Christmas falls into the last two weeks of December, yeah?”

Harry sighed. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. But you’ll be busy with your family, anyway. Take some days off, enjoy yourself.” He gently stroked Eggsy’s cheek, and leaned down to kiss the younger man. Under any other circumstances, this would have been a good tactic to distract him from whatever it was that needed distracting from, but Eggsy was hung up on the idea of spending their first Christmas as a couple apart.

“Why can’t you go late in November? Be back in time for the holidays?”

“Statesman apparently believes in corporate holidays, and is only active for ‘Poppy-scale’ emergencies until after Thanksgiving. There’s one other factor, too.” Eggsy looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. “Christmas is Merlin’s favourite holiday. He won’t be fit to fly all the way back to England by then, and I’d rather he not have to spend the holidays on his own.”

Eggsy sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could say to dissuade Harry from going. Not that he wanted to, anymore. Merlin had spent a long time away from his home, and while in good company, he was sorely missed around the shop. Making his life easier, and happier, was something for which they all would gladly sacrifice a lot. Even a holiday with their loved one.

“Yeah, alright. At least send me a picture of him in, like, antlers or something. Maybe I’ll ask mum to make him an ugly season-themed jumper, with a reindeer on it.”

“Have you been watching Bridget Jones, again?” Harry smiled down on the younger man, kissing him on the top of his head. 

“Yup. Was on the telly, and I watched it with mum. Do you know she said that you reminded her of Mark?”

“Really?” Harry was surprised to hear it. Although there were certainly worse things than to be compared to Colin Firth. 

“Yeah, but I don’t see it.” Eggsy stepped back from their embrace, and headed towards the kitchen to get more chocolate.

\------

“Eggsy, get off the phone! Dinner is almost ready, go and set the table.” Michelle had been chiding him repeatedly over the last hour.

“Yeah, mum, just a sec!” You see, if Harry would just answer his stupid phone, he wouldn’t have to get yelled at by his mother like a little child, instead of the mid-twenties ‘Eggsy Unwin, super spy’ he was. 

After he had let it ring for what felt like the fourteenth time, he hung up the phone, and put it on the side table. He got up from the couch, scratched Hammy behind the ears, and went to the kitchen, the little terrier following him, close behind.

The dinner was lovely, and afterwards, everyone got comfortable on the sofa, watching movies, until it was time for Daisy to go to bed. After tucking her in, Eggsy took Hammy for a walk, and tried to get a hold of Harry once again. 

“Just pick up, it cannot be that difficult.” When nothing happened, he put the phone away, and continued the walk, grumbling to himself.

\------

“Eggsy!!!! Wake up!!! It’s Christmas!!!!” Nothing on the planet could compare to the energy of a small child on Christmas morning. 

“Yeah, Dais, alright, I’ll get up now, go wake up mum.” ‘Or do whatever the fuck you want, just please stop bouncing up and down on my stomach’. After Daisy had jumped off his bed, and run towards the master bedroom, he stretched, and noticed his phone lying on the pillow next to his head. He had tried calling Harry again before going to bed, all to no avail.

He grabbed the phone, and dialed Harry’s number.

“Hello?” A sleepy sounding voice answered the phone.

“Harry! Finally! I’ve been trying to call you for ages. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, my love. How was everything? Did Santa decide you were nice enough to get some presents?”

“Uhm, after this year, and all the shit we went through, Santa better appreciate my efforts, and reward me accordingly!” Eggsy laughed at the idea of a fat man in a red suit coming down the chimney with the keys to a new car, and all the doggy treats in the world.

They continued talking until Daisy came running into the room again.

“Get up!!! There’s presents!”

“I’m on the phone, Dais, I’m talking to Harry. You wanna say hello?” He handed the phone to the little girl.

“Hi Harry! Merry Christmas! We have to open presents now, bye!” Daisy ended the call, and put the phone back into Eggsy’s hand. “Get up now! Mum won’t let me open presents until you’re there, too.” She walked out, and he could hear her playing with Hammy.

Eggsy groaned, and decided that it was probably best to just get up, before Daisy came rushing back in again.

Opening the presents was fun, and although they had agreed to wait until Harry was back from Kentucky to exchange gifts, there was a small parcel from him under the tree. Unpacking the most beautiful pair of gloves, Eggsy wanted to test them immediately, and took Hammy his morning walkies. This time, when he called Harry, the man answered. 

They talked all throughout Eggsy’s stroll, which would have continued on and on, if Hammy hadn’t started shivering, urging the young man to head back home quickly. He ended the call before going back inside, promising to call again, later. 

After lunch they had planned to go ice skating. Just when they arrived at the rink, Eggsy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and saw Harry’s name on the display.

“Eggsy, come on! I wanna go skate!” Daisy was already wearing her little skating outfit, shoes, and all, and stood at the edge of the rink.

“Go ahead, flower, I’m just gonna talk to Harry real quick.” He answered the phone, and missed Daisy’s annoyed groan, as she took her mother’s hand and stepped on the ice. 

“Hiya, Harry!”

They talked for twenty minutes, Eggsy seeing how Michelle and Daisy got off the ice, grab some hot chocolate, and return to skating, all while he was still talking to Harry. At some point, he could even hear Merlin in the background, but Harry seemed to ignore him completely, choosing to keep talking to Eggsy instead. 

“Harry, give me the phone.” Merlin sounded more insistent now.

“Leave off, Merlin, go play with your computer!” There was a bit of a scuffle from the other side of the line, before he could hear Merlin speak into the phone. 

“Eggsy Unwin, for fuck’s sake! You called Harry at three in the fucking morning, and decided that that was the ideal time to have a chat, and now the idiot won’t do anything but stare at his phone all day like a fucking teen, waiting to hear from their crush! Spend some time with yer family, you stupid muppet! Merry Christmas.” The line cut off.

Eggsy hadn’t heard Merlin be that grumpy in a long time. It was a good sign.


End file.
